The tale of Diana Rose Matthews
by juilete
Summary: Diana rose Matthews is your normal juvanatown girl she always seems to get the short end of the stick,problems with family and friends. Roses may or may not have just gotten a little bit better, it all started with wishfull thinking in a never ending flash of light.


**The tale of Diana Rose Matthews**

''Old lady Diana, can you tell us a story? ", Hikaru said smiling at me together with his two friends, Kino and the little girl Shio.  
Hikaru was 9, Kino 9 and Shio 7.  
''I'M NOT OLD YOU BRAT!'', I said and pinched his cheek, '' I'M ONLY 26!''  
Hikaru the curious yet cautious boy was the son of Temari and Shikamaru, Kino the loud but warmhearted boy was the son of Ino and Kiba and lastly Shio the not so overweight yet very beautiful and shy daughter of Shoji and Ayumi*.  
(Ayumi is one of the characters I made up myself*)  
"A story you say?", I responded now more calmly as I watched the sun go down slowly for the end of the day lending her friend the moon to show himself for the night.  
"AN EXCITING STORY", Kino said out loud excited just like his father.  
He also had these small red marks on his cheeks and recently got a puppy dog.  
He has his mother's eyes and hair.  
''Please not a horror one'', Shio said worried just like how her father once used to be.  
"You think you can handle the tale of the woman named Diana Rose Matthews?'', I said smiling at the three curious small heads looking back at me.  
''She has the same name as you?'', Kino asked wondering why  
''I want to hear this one'', Shio said and sat down on the wooden floor in front of me waiting patiently for me to continue.  
''It's because the story is about her'', Hikaru said and sat down beside Shio also waiting now.  
He is as intelligent as his father used to be in that age and always a step ahead of his friends.  
Kino sat down beside Shio too this time and I took a deep breath before starting the story of Diana Rose Matthews.  
"I'm sure you've heard a few rumors here and there but not the full story. I was 17 back then in the world I once used to call 'the real world'…"

There I was, sitting alone in my own little world in our empty classroom reading Naruto.  
I admit it, I am a dork and I am proud of it.  
I enjoyed being alone while reading, a loner pretty much but that's because I don't like hanging out with my classmates.  
I just want these 2 high school years to pass fast so that I can go and study abroad to become a doctor somewhere in this big world.  
''Diana, what's up?''  
''What does it look like Andrew?'', I said while I still focused on reading  
''Keep on rotting your head with reading manga all the time. It's not healthy for you to read that much. Let's go eat lunch now!''  
The moron who just said reading is not healthy is my long time childhood best friend Andrew Jefferson.  
He's a 1, 80 cm tall handsome soccer captain with his wavy black hair, blue eyes and a face that every girl can't help but fall in love with (except me ,of course) and he's the youngest among the soccer team but very skilled.  
''I'm full'', I responded but oh no, Andrew is not the type who'll leave me alone.  
He'll bug me to the end which I was about to face right now.  
''Diana~! I'm starving. The coach pushed me to my limit this time and besides I came here for you!''  
"Andrew, go and eat with your friends''  
''don't talk nonsense now Diana. You're my friend too"  
I put one of my pencils between the pages I was going to read and put down the manga with that.  
"Yes, You're the only one who finds me normal in this class but I am full, thank you for asking me to come and now if you may please leave me alone in my own world I'll be just fine then'', I responded seriously  
Andrew always tried to make everyone In class to like me and hang out with me but it's pointless.  
They only hang out and play interested in me (especially the girls) because Andrew told them to. I admit it they hate me.  
It's not my fault that I have a thief as a father.  
It's because of him that I am suffering so much right now with all of these judging eyes in this small town named Juvanatown.  
Everyone knew everyone and there were always gossips after gossips about me and believe me when I say I really don't know where my father is.  
'A man who robbed the whole Juvanatown residents is a scum as well as his daughter, who knows what she'll become that's why we must protect our children before something bad happens! ' I heard Lucy's mother say once to the other old ladies.  
Lucy is the head of the cheerleading team and daughter of the mayor in this small town.  
Yeah, my life sucked pretty much but it was not that bad because of that way I learned to enjoy the small things that no one pays attention to.  
I used to hate rain when I was little but now I appreciate it very much and it calms me down.  
"What's happened to you Diana? It's because of this stupid book…'', He said as he took Naruto and read the title,''…because of this stupid book named Naruto you've become like this! You used to be so warm, smile all the time and you always had this special light inside of you. You never gave up on things but now it's like that little girl is gone''  
Andrew was mad but his eyes were in sorrow.  
''I could actually rip this entire stupid books page in front of you right now. That's how mad I am right now''  
''Andrew, stop it''  
''No Diana, you stop it!''  
''What do you want from me?!'', I said angry and clenched my fists tight  
''I want you to be more civilized and talk instead of shutting yourself inside this so called stupid 'manga world', Rose for once listen to me''  
When Andrew said Rose it meant that it's either serious or I have hurt his feelings, this conversation is taking longer than it should and it bothers me, A lot.  
'' listen to you? I've been listening to your so called 'wise words' ever since we first started to go to high school. People don't like me and you should get that straight into your thick scull. I'm soon 18 if things never changed in the beginning it won't either now!''  
Andrew bit his lower lip and had a serious look.  
"If you don't want to be friends anymore you can just say it out loud instead of pushing me further away from you, Rose''  
Those words I never imagined him to say, that sentence Andrew promised me to never say because we were best friends and that look he gave me like he was disgusted by being my friend.  
The look everyone here in Juvanatown gave me was now how my best friend gave me.  
"A-Andrew...'', I said shocked and I didn't know what to say next  
"Your risking our relationship because of this stupid hell of a book!", Andrew screamed at me and with full force ripped off about 10-20 pages from Naruto over and over again.  
"What are you doing?! Stop it! Andrew stop it!"  
Without noticing my eyes were filled with tears and I pushed him away. He lost the grip off of Naruto and I desperately picked up the pages that he had sabotaged from the floor.  
''Is this how it's going to be Rose? Fine, be without me then and rot alone the rest of your life like this. Reading crap that doesn't exist"  
"Even if it doesn't exist and even if it's all made up, it's written with real feelings from the author. Feelings you can never understand with that thick scull of yours and this 'stupid hell of a book' you call has made me way happier than ever these past years. They mean much to me and yet instead of being by my side and take an interest in what makes me happy you only make me sad by destroying it", I said as I looked down on the pages I had gathered.  
It was quiet for a few seconds but it felt like minutes.  
"I don't like it"  
"Neither do I like to go and watch you play soccer but I do it because you like it and you would want me to be there sharing your happiness with me"  
''Fine, do whatever you want. I don't care about you anymore", Andrew said and left the classroom to go his new best friends.  
That night I couldn't sleep and just stared at the beautiful full moon. Yes, the moon also makes me calm by just looking at it.  
Here I was in my small apartment, it felt as if I was waiting for something and this feeling was indescribable. Why tonight? This feeling made me feel uneasy and something inside of me longed for it so bad.  
What was it?  
"Moon, I don't know if you can make wishes come true. I really don't think so either but let me talk with you for a little while. It'll make me feel easy since I don't have Andrew to talk to anymore'', I said sighing and took a deep breath afterwards.  
"All I want to be is to feel this one long lost feeling, warmth. Ever since my mother died by cancer 5 years ago warmth left together with her. Can you fulfill this one wish for me? ...Please"  
I stared at the moon for a few minutes more with a tiny bit of hope inside who came out of nowhere but it vanished away too and I started to feel sleepy.  
"Goodnight Moon and goodnight mother", I said and kissed her photo that was close to me on my little desk beside the bed.  
I slept for about 3 hours before waking up by some light inside of my room.  
"Who is it? Father is that you?" I sat up with my eyes closed and blinked a few times to see who it was.  
No one was there, it was Naruto who was shining so bright on my writing desk.  
"What's this…?"  
A shocked me walked close to it slow, the pages I had taped was gone and the pages looked as good as new.  
"Is this some kind of a dream?"  
I pinched my arm but no, it hurt so it must be real.  
My hands slowly reached out for 'Naruto' but all of a sudden it sucked me in like a tornado or something and it spun and spun around.  
I screamed in fear until I fell down and everything went pitch black.  
I heard two different voices approach me before I went from ON to OFF.  
"How did she just come out of nowhere!? You saw it too right Izumo?!"  
"I saw it too, Kotetsu we must take her to the hokage and report what we saw"

**To Be Continued**  
**I do not own any of these characters besides those who I make up and I will point out everyone I make up by a '*'.**  
**This was all made out from my mind and my fantasy so please do not copy & paste it and claim it as yours.**  
**This is my first story and I hope we all can make good memories togheter.**  
**Thank you for reading,**  
**Juilete**


End file.
